That's my son
by Devilish Bastard
Summary: Inutashio taking a look into Sesshomaru and Kagome's Sess/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**This had been going through my mind since my first sess/kag fanfic **

**Hope you like it.**

**Narrator's pov**

In a recess of the top notches of heaven made especially for demons, a man sat in a lone room, which held all a demon could ever want. The man sat in a white and purple kimono, for once, not wearing his armor. Blue stripes sat across his cheeks and a crescent moon lay on his forehead. Golden eyes peered at his claws for a minute, having nothing he could have possibly thought to be doing. He sighed. The Inu demon looked at the keeper who sat in the back room, he was there to make sure his every need was fulfilled. Whether it was inviting a certain brunette human to his room, Or just making sure people DIDN'T get into his room. "Show me my sons" the demons voice ran strong, the keeper nodded closed his eyes and focused.

**Inutashio's pov.**

As the keeper Hime I believe his name was, focused a large orb formed in front of him showing him a bright picture of his youngest son. Inuyasha. Inutashio had paid attention to both his sons since the first day he died. He saw when his youngest fell in love with the priestess Kikyo, He saw when Naraku killed both of them. He also saw when She sealed Inuyasha to a tree. Then came the darling girl who unsealed his youngest. Then it sort of just disappeared, no connection so he hadn't been able see his sons for quite a while.

He hadn't checked on his sons in 300 years, in real life time it was only 6 years. Now as he looked at his youngest the girl he was mated to was not the woman he had been expecting it was neither Kikyo, who he knew had been brought back, Nor Kagome the girl he could have sworn his son was going to mate. Instead a small half demon girl sat next to him. Making his supper.

"Who is this girl" I asked Hime.

Hime peered at the orb for a second before stating "Her name is Shiori, A bat half demon, your youngest saved her back 5 years ago. They only met up again and got mated about 2 years ago though. When Kagome moved on with her life." So it was another half demon… I nodded to hime.

"Show me my oldest son next" I asked.

My son's head was leaning against the side of a hot spring. He suddenly a small finger peeked into the picture before disappearing.

"Show me the whole picture" I said.

A small black haired girl stood behind my son wearing only a towel. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"What is she saying"

Suddenly I heard her talking.

As she ran her fingers through his scalp the soap running through his fingers a smile was on both her and my sons face.

"Sesshomaru, why I do this for you I will never know" The girl stated. As I looked close I saw it wasn't any girl it was a **human**. And it was …. Kagome?

"Because you love me" My son mumbled. A small smile was on his face to my shock.

"Sometimes I doubt that" Kagome mumbled. I saw her rub her thighs together, she was aroused.

A full blown smile set on my sons face and his rinsed his hair for a second before coming up from the water with a smirk.

"If I had known getting you pregnant would make you like this, I would have done it sooner." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Then kagomes towel fell to the ground and…

"Turn it off!" I yelled. Then the picture was gone.

I looked at hime for a second. He shrugged at me and said. "I'm almost positive that is defiantly your son."

Yes that boy was defiantly my son.

**Okay this worked out **

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I'm torturing u all by making this another chapter and not a story but I couldn't help it.**

**IT'S TOO CUTE!**

**Inutashio's pov.**

"How long has it been" I asked Hime. He looked at his watch

"4 hours here, 1 day on earth." He answered

"Are they **done" **I asked, I knew my son would probably keep her up for quite a while.

Hime smiled and shook his head at me. "Yes there are done with their, erm, _Activities._ Would you like to see what their up to now?" I nodded

The orb appeared before me again.

Kagome's pov. (Trying it in Tashio's was nearly impossible, had to twitch to 3rd person, uh, hell no)

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up" A voice yelled. Opening my eyes I was met with a large bright light which made me automatically close them once more. I felt Sesshomaru poke my side with his thumb.

"Your sons awake." He muttered. We both knew this was true It has been a long time Rin and Shippo have grown up so much that they were WAY heavier than the little boy that was currently jumping on our bed.

"Before the sun is up he is your son" I muttered Snuggling into my favorite pillow. I heard Sesshomaru get up and I did a triumphant dance in my head. Until… A large body fell flat across my legs. Jolting me from my spot. I looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking at me with an 'are you awake now?' kind of glint in his eye.

Getting out of bed taking the sheets with me because I knew I was stark naked. Sesshomaru got dressed after our activities last night but I was too lazy. Walking to the bathroom muttering a quick "Don't fuck with the pregnant chick" Towards my _ever so helpful _mate.

Getting dressed I heard Sesshomaru pick Up our son Kuzo, and spin him around in order to keep him occupied while I prepared for the day. Even after doing this nearly every morning, Kuzo didn't realize his daily morning spin with daddy, was a distraction. While I mysteriously _disappeared. _

Walking towards the Dining room while holding my sons hand. I heard our guest at the table. "Oi! It is about time ya got here!" Inuyasha yelled. He has gotten better with his profanities as the birth of Kuzo. Mainly me and Sesshomaru threatening to kill him if he corrupts our son.

"Inuyasha settle down" Shiori said, as we came into view of the dining room. Everyone could see how much Inuyasha was in love with Shiori as he immediately calmed down. Which made her smile and kiss his cheek.

Everyone was here for the special occasion Kuzo's birthday was today. Inuyasha was the first to hand Kuzo his present, to both me and Sesshomaru's surprise.

I heard Kuzo gasp and yell "Thank you uncle Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just messed up Kuzo's hair and went back to eating with a small smile on his face. Kuzo brought the gift over and Sesshomaru looked at it before smiling at Inuyasha in his 'I am pleased' sort of way. It was a sword Kuzo always loved playing swords with his father and occasionally Kuzo 'Won'. Which consisted over Sesshomaru falling down and being 'dead'. The small wooden sword that was dulled slightly, yet made to look like a point was Kuzo's new favorite toy. The smile on the boys face was proof.

Sesshomaru pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head, all without sparing a clance from the beauty that was our son.

Sesshomaru then moved to stand in front of his son he crouched down and pulled a box from under the table. Then handed it to our child, Kuzo opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a small demon puppy, wagging its tail quickly. It was like a normal dog in my time but it lived as long as the person it was given to. And it was better at protecting it's owner. It was a canine Kilala, except it couldn't fly, but it could run. Very fast. Not to mention it would stay looking as a puppy forever.

Kuzo pulled out the small puppy and smiled, his fanged poking out of his mouth slightly. "I'll name you Maru" He looked up at his father with a smile. Sesshomaru's eyes sparkled in joy. Happy.

Suddenly the eager puppy Maru took off, wondering why I looked to Sesshomaru. He pointed to the stack of leftover bacon. Then to the eager puppy who had no idea he was being followed by a little boy.

Best day ever.

Tashio's pov.

A smile was on my face. My son was finally content. Nobody could ever know how happy that made me. Not to mention Both him and Inuyasha was getting along.

The orb disappeared signaling it was over. I looked to Hime. I'm lonely now.

"Hime could you send in Izayoi?" I asked.

**Sooooooo?**


End file.
